Sasuke's Birthday
by sharinganbrothers13
Summary: Out third fanfic. Sasuke's birthday becomes more than just a house full of hyper ninjas.Please review so we can improve ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

This is our third fanfic, first created by Akane around a year ago. She doesn't even remember why she made it or what the point was, but it probably just to create fuzzlekins (who you will meet in chapter 4). It's a little boring in the beginning, but it gets a lot better, trust us. Chapters should be posted pretty close in succession, since Akane has written most of it down already. So rate, review, and enjoy!!

**Sasuke's Birthday (A fic created at the peak of boredom)**

Sasuke woke up and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes. He had almost forgotten what day it was until he saw the sign on his bedroom window. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" It was signed by Naruto, Kakashi, and of course Sakura, and said in big letters, "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!!"

He fell dramatically back on his bed and made himself look all emo and shit to fool everyone reading this. But actually, in what would be called an OOC moment, he smiled. Finally he broke out of fake emo mode and got dressed. I'm not even going to _try _elaborating on what he was wearing _before_ he got dressed, because then all the fangirl minds are gonna run wild over what color his boxers and I don't want to hear it.

Anyway, Sasuke didn't really understand the whole holiday deal. And it didn't help that Naruto had somehow convinced him to have a party at the Uchiha mansion, which would likely involve Lee or Gai and the power of youth.

Not surprisingly, Sakura and Ino were the first to arrive. Before opening the door, Sasuke prayed that someone else would come soon after so he wouldn't suffer for long. As soon as the door was unlocked, he was bombarded by glomps and gifts, and judging by the scratch on the girls forearms, he figured they had had yet _another _catfight.

"Typical..."He muttered to himself, struggling to get out of the suffocating grip of glomping. Eventually, Sakura and Ino let go and immediately started another fight in the corner of his living room.

By some miracle, the doorbell rang. Sasuke opened the door to find a grinning Naruto, who handed him his gift. "Hey. Do you have any Ramen??" He said immediately. "In the kitchen, dobe." Sasuke replied. "Yes! I come for you my beautiful noodles!!" Naruto ran to the kitchen, pausing to stare at the continuing fight.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru arrived. He handed Sasuke a small gift that was probably from the dollar store. But it's the thought that counts, right? Crap o.o. "Oi. So, who's all coming?" Shikamaru asked, hands already in his pockets. "According to Naruto...everyone." Sasuke sighed. "Troublesome." He nodded in agreement.

"Oh, hi Shika!!" Amazingly, Ino had forgotten about Sasuke and came over to glomp Shikamaru. "Hi Ino..." He sighed deeply. Sasuke tried hard not to laugh (SHOCK) and mouthed the words 'I feel your pain!'

As Naruto had said, almost everyone Sasuke knew from Konoha showed up. The rookie nine, Neji and Tenten (Lee was training as usual), and Kakashi dropped off a gift, but said he had things to do (read).

Everyone was having a good time chatting and dancing and whatnot (they probably brought their own music, assuming that Sasuke only listened to Jrock, emo bands and random crack songs. Wait, that's what _I _listen to. ) when the doorbell rang.

Gaara waved and forced the words "Happy...birthday!" Sasuke was shocked.(who wouldn't be?) "Hi Gaara...where's you gourd?" Gaara just shook his head sadly and let himself in. "I made him take it off." A cheerful Temari waltzed up and handed him three gifts. Kankuro appeared behind her, also missing his weapon of choice. "I still don't get why I couldn't bring Karasu. He really livens things up!" He whined, grinning. Temari had already locked eyes with Shikamaru. (Me thinks they weren't just having a staring contest!)

Everyone assumed everybody was there and continued on with whatever they were doing before. Hinata did her best to open up to Naruto. (KAWAII!)The party carried on for about half an hour, when the doorbell rang again.

"Isn't everyone already here?" A number of people exclaimed. Silence followed. "UUGH...not _Gai-sensei_!!!" Sasuke started having second thought about even _opening the door_, but did anyway and was immediately hugged tightly.

"It's been so long!!"

**To be continued in chapter 2: **

**Unexpected visitors and a bottle**

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be posted in the next few days. Reviews are loved and worshipped (o0).


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm...I know I promised shorter gaps but, uh...blame my pathetically computer obsessed family if you want...anyway...'Tis chappy two and I'm so happy! By the time I had written down the end of chapter 6, wikipedia told me Pein was the Akatsuki leader, so that may or may not have thrown a few snags in my direction...Anywho, enjoy chapter 2!!And we judge our fans by how many people review, so right know we're feeling a little unloved, so heal our broken hearts! DISCLAIMER: We not even old enough to own Naruto, and we don't own Starbucks, but it owns YOU!!

**Chapter 2: Unexpected visitors and a bottle**

"Brother, it's been so long!!" A cheerful, deep voice cried. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Itachi grinning at him with red Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. "Why are you here?" Sasuke grimaced, being all intense and making evil glares because of the stupid grudge he had against Itachi. (Hey! I've almost perfected a brotherly love theory for the clan's murder!)

"Because you're my brother, it's your birthday, and I haven't seen you in forever! Like episode 80 or something!" Itachi explained, still grinning. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were standing behind him, wondering what the hell they were doing there in the first place. Kisame was in chibi form because the uber-spiffy writer of doom (me) decided so, and no one really wanted to stare at his normally ugly face! Everybody at the party stopped what they were doing to stare at the four Akatsuki members.

"Well, _this _is awkward!" Deidara stated. Kisame nodded his head all chibi-like. "Well aren't you going to let us in?" Itachi asked, making a puppy-dog face. "What the hell do you_ think_?" "I promise we won't kill anyone!" Itachi begged, holding his hands up as if he were about to pray. "Besides, we've decided to no longer hunt for jinchuuriki and make a new, much simpler plan to take over the world!" Sasori held up a small Japanese flag and said "Yay" dimly.

"And that would be...?" The younger Uchiha implied, crossing his arms. "We're opening our own Starbucks." Deidara muttered, obviously sad that the only things he would be exploding were coffee beans and ice cubes.

"You've been drinking a lot of coke recently, haven't you?" Sasuke smirked, slowly been overtaken by his older brothers puppy dog eyes. Just then, Naruto waddled over drunkenly and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke clutched his forehead and shook it sadly.

"You didn't tell us your younger brother was _gay_!" Sasori whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Aww, let them in!" Naruto smiled, looking drunk and/or stoned."Dobe, you realize these guys are the Akatsuki people that were chasing you?! And the guys that capture Gaara in Shippuuden. Shippuuden DVD set volume 1 available now in all those expensive that convince you to buy tons of crap you don't need!" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto a weird look. "So! He said they wouldn't kill anyone, didn't he? Believe it!"

Sasuke looked behind himself and saw that everyone had found his Coca-Cola stash. No _wonder_ Naruto was acting so wasted! He sighed. "Fine, but only because everyone is too drunk and/or stoned to care!!" Sasuke decided, then ran all dramatic-slow-motion-ness to get himself a Coke before they were all gone. Itachi jumped up an down and clapped his hands. "Cool." Kisame said all chibi-like. Sasori and his magnificent emo-ness just rolled his eyes and went inside, Deidara hanging off his arm. Itachi and Kisame followed close behind.

Everyone continued being drunk and/or stoned, until a few of them started thinking. (Le SHOCK!!) They wondered how they could show spoilers in such an obvious manner that all you readers would think it was just made up. In another OOC moment, Hinata suggested playing spin-the-bottle.

Now _here's_ where it gets cheesy!

So, all the ninjas/S-rated criminals played spin-the-bottle, probably knowing that they were unveiling all the obvious couplings that were _bound _to happen in the series using a teen movie cliché. Naruto and Hinata (followed by Hinata fainting), Temari and Shikamaru, Neji and me...i mean Tenten, Chouji and Ino, Deidara and Sasori, Kiba and..._Shino?_ I don't know! I'm too lazy; you make up the rest...

To Be Continued in Chapter 5: Gifts and the cloud (STRIFE!!)

By the way, it's basically mandatory in this fan fiction that most of the characters be OOC...it's like the theme, so uh...be quiet about it y'know! Chapter 3 will be up hopefully soon.


End file.
